Gamer Rising
by cooltom4321
Summary: When an average guy dies to a black hole, he is reincarnated with the powers of the gamer- the question is, can he survive Itachi in chapter 2?
1. new game

Shit. I died. You may be wondering how I died and its rather simple- some guy tried to replicate ant-mans powers, and as there are actually something the laws of physics, he turned into a black hole which destroyed the UK and probably the whole planet. how do I know this? Because it was broadcasted on tv. That or I'm going insane as the afterlife seems to be a black void with blue textboxes.

**Congrats on dying! Btw your life is just a game. Now let's see how many points ya collected!**

**+1 for surviving birth**

**+1 for farting 50 times within a minute**

**+2 for getting a friend (we weren't expecting it)**

**+2 for getting to 4 years old**

**+2 for getting to 10 years old**

**+3 for entering a grammar school**

Seriously! It's one thing for life to be a game- I read lots of fanfic on it. But does it have to make fun of me! I mean some of those a ridiculous. Anyway, the list went on and on, with it insulting me the whole way through until it came to:

**Total: 140 perk points points**

Hopefully that's good. But considering what it gave points for, it probably isn't.

**Please select next world: **

**Dragonball z**

**Bleach**

**Pokemon**

**Harry Potter**

**Naruto**

**DC**

**Marvel**

**My hero academia**

**Heaven- 100 points required**

**Note: worlds may be different to what you remember**

Let's see… dragon ball character get stronger too fast game powers might be strong but not that strong. I don't know what bleach is. Pokemon would mostly be pokemon fighting. Mha, marvel and harry potter would be too easy. Dc sucks. I can't afford heaven, so Naruto it is.

**Select birth location:**

**Konohagakure- gives fire affinity**

**Sunagakure- gives wind affinity**

**Iwagakure- gives earth affinity**

**Kumogakure- gives lightning affinity**

**Kirigakure- gives water affinity**

I decided to choose Konoha because… well its Konoha.

**Perks():**

**Third eye- gives access to a third eye which has increased capabilities. More possibilities with dojustsu**

**Chakra attuned- can access chakra by default**

**No borin years- start at 5 years old**

**Prodigy- 2x jutsu xp**

**The gamer- access to the game**

**\- Gamers body- you know the deal**

**\- Reincarnate- you keep memories. Intelligence is increased from base as your body becomes able to support it**

**Bijuu- 2 points per tail, cannot have multiple or jubi**

**Clan:**

**Moooney- born into great wealth.**

**Daimyo heir- the future daimyo- requires moooney**

**Senju- player can gain mokuton, 2x xp to all jutsu and 2x VIT. If player has Uchiha, unlocks potential for rinnegan**

**Uchiha- play can gain sharingan and 1.5x xp to all jutsu**

**Hyuga-grants byakugan, 2x chakra control, if player has reincarnate grants tenseigan**

**\- Free bird- player is not branded with the caged bird seal**

**Nara- 50x INT and WIS, yin release, -50% to training effects- 2 points**

**Aburame- host to insects**

**Iburi- able to transform into mist**

**\- Stabilized- able to control transformation and have full control over mist form**

**Kaguya- able to manipulate user's bones at will, 10x hp regen**

**Kurama clan- able to make illusions affect people physically, 3x genjutsu xp-**

**Uzumaki – 25x vitality - 2 points**

**Yamanaka- yin release, telepathy**

**Note: clans cannot be acquired mid- game. Bloodlines, more affinitys, clan upgrades and clan jutsu can be acquired mid-game**

I decided to get Uzumaki, the gamer and its branches, senju, Uchiha, iburi and branches, third eye, no borin years, hyuga and branches, and kurama. I would have chosen a tailed beast however the prices are steep and as it is not the same world, I could have any bijuu drive me insane. I could probably just get one later

**Please allocate stats (14 + 5):**

**Strength:**

**Vitality:**

**Agility:**

**Intelligence:8**

**Wisdom: 6**

**Luck:**

**Charisma:**

**Chakra control:**

Deciding to be logical I placed my stats like this

**Strength:1**

**Vitality:1 (50)**

**Agility:1**

**Intelligence:4**

**Wisdom:3**

**Luck:9**

**Charisma:6**

**Chakra control:1 (2)**

I already had some points in int and wis due to reincarnate and as strength, agility, vitality and chakra control would likely be relatively easy to increase I put most points into luck and charisma. Then as I hit ok, the world faded into darkness

_**Sorry about the short chapter. Hopefully the next will be longer**_


	2. bad timing

Pain. That was the first thing I felt as I began my new life. Slowly I pulled myself up slowly, only to be bombarded with memories of my new life, made even worse as my intelligence was reduced.

"_stats" _I thought as the pain subsided and I got off the floor

**Name: Riku **

**Title: N/A**

**Level: 1 0/100 xp**

**Battles:0**

**HP: 500 (+50 per minute (10%))**

**MP: 40 (4 per minute (1%))**

**Strength:1**

**Vitality:50**

**Agility:1**

**Intelligence:4**

**Wisdom:3**

**Luck:9**

**Charisma:6**

**Chakra control:2**

**Base stats x level=second level stats (hp and mp are not counted)**

**Second level stats x battles (+1) =final stats (chakra control not included)**

**Strength:1**

**Vitality:50**

**Agility:1**

**Intelligence:4**

**Wisdom:3**

**Luck:9**

**Charisma:6**

**Chakra control:2**

**Perks:**

**Third eye- gives access to a third eye which has increased capabilities.**

**Gamers body- you know the deal3**

**Senju- player can gain mokuton, 2x xp to all jutsu and 2x VIT**

**Uchiha- player can gain sharingan and 1.5x xp to all jutsu**

**Hyuga-grants byakugan, 2x chakra control and tenseigan**

**Iburi- able to transform into mist**

**Kaguya- able to manipulate user's bones at will, 10x hp regen**

**Kurama clan- able to make illusions affect people physically, 3x genjutsu xp**

**Uzumaki – 25x vitality**

**Perk points: 0**

**Jutsu points: 1**

**Stat points: 0**

Wait… why isn't there a chakra stat? and why do I have mp?

**Chakra is a combination of mental energy, yin, or mp and physical, yang, hp.**

Okay… I guess? _"skills"_

**Skills:**

**Byakugan: lvl 1:**

**5hp and mp per minute. Doubled when used in 3****rd**** eye too. When used in 2 basic eyes grants near 360 vision, can see through objects, see chakra systems and zoom of 100 metres. When used in third eye has zoom of 200 metres and if used in all 3 gives full 360 degrees vision seals: horse, tiger, boar****, hare, rat, dog, horse, dog, hare, rat, boar.**

**Tenseigan: lvl 1:**

**500 mp and hp per minute. Doubled when used in 3****rd**** eye also.**** Grants all byakugan ability's as well as attraction and repulsion of objects seals: horse, tiger, boar****, hare, rat, dog, horse, dog, hare, rat, boar.**

**Mist form: lvl 1:**

**50 mp and hp per minute. Can be maintained for 1 minute. only single limbs can be transformed at once**

anyway, it seems that my mother had senju, hyuga, iburi and Uzumaki blood, resulting in being capable of controlling her mist form, and my father had Uchiha, kurama and kaguya blood, although the Uchiha descendance was quite far back and my grandmother was exiled from the hyuuga clan for being a failure and not manifesting the byakugan.

My parents had been killed in the kyuubi attack as their clan traits weren't particularly noticable, my mother having decent chakra reserves and low time mist form and my father having no bloodlines. After their death, I had been raised by an old Uchiha by the name of mai, who knew my father.

It seemed that I was going to begin training with chakra today, although physical and studying had begun when I was 3. I smirked. I think I will be op by the time I enter the academy.

As I was about to open the compound gates, I paused. Where are the guards? Then as to answer my question the smell of blood hit my nostrils and the gates swung open. Itachi Uchiha glared at he before throwing a shuriken at my head when suddenly the world froze and a blue box appeared

**Quest: survive for 30 seconds**

**Bonus objective 1: land a hit**

**Bonus objective 2: don't get hit**

**Reward: 1000 xp, title 2****nd**** survivor**

**Bonus reward 1: 1000 xp, prodigy perk**

**Bonus reward 2: 2000 xp, title prodigy among prodigies**

How the hell am I supposed to survive Itachi bloody Uchiha, never mind not get hit! I might, _might_, be able to land a hit, but that's if he underestimates me. Then the world unfreezes and I think. _Mist form_. As the shuriken is about to hit, my head switches into mist before changing back. I'm about to activate my byakugan, but I realise I don't know how to use hand seals!

Faster than I can see, Itachi appears in front of me and punches me in the chest causing me to fly back

**-400 hp! 95/500 hp remaining time remaining: 25 seconds**

I stop moving upon impact, in an attempt to play dead. Hopefully he doesn't know I'm an Uzumaki or a senju, or he may ensure I'm dead.

He looks at me for a second before speaking "don't bother pretending. Tsukuyomi!"

Suddenly the world shifts, and the sky turns red, and 100 swords stabbed me from different directions and I let out a scream. Suddenly, my eyes became blue, with a white flower in the middle. "_Tenseigan!". _then the world shattered around me, before becoming the original colours again, and we both fell to the floor. Pulling myself to my feet I grabbed the shuriken he had thrown at me at threw it at him before he could recover.

**Luck=9 randomizing…. Rolling 9 sided die…. Number = 9….. 98**

Then, the shuriken scrapes his shoulder and his health bar appears

**3990/4000 hp remaining**

**Quest complete!**

**Quest: survive for 30 seconds**

**Bonus objective 1: land a hit**

**Reward: 1000 xp, title 2****nd**** survivor**

**Bonus reward 1: 1000 xp, prodigy perk**

**Level up! + 5 stat points, +1 jutsu points**

**Level up! + 5 stat points, +1 jutsu points**

**Level up! + 5 stat points, +1 jutsu points**

**Level up! + 10 stat points, +3 jutsu points, +1 perk points**

**Xp: 500/1600**

**New title: 2****nd**** survivor-**

Itachi shot up to his feet and shunshined away before a squad of anbu arrived.

**Status received: unconscious**

That was the last thing I saw before everything went dark.

_**So how was the chapter? Please leave a review about it! Also, please tell me if you have a better idea for the description!**_

**Name: Riku **

**Title: 2****nd**** survivor**

**Level: 5 500/1600 xp**

**Battles:1**

**HP: 5000 (+500 per minute (10%))**

**MP: 400 (40 per minute (1%))**

**Strength:1**

**Vitality:50**

**Agility:1**

**Intelligence:4**

**Wisdom:3**

**Luck:9**

**Charisma:6**

**Chakra control:2**

**Base stats x level=second level stats (hp and mp are not counted)**

**Second level stats x battles (+1)=final stats (chakra control not included)**

**Strength:10**

**Vitality:500**

**Agility:10**

**Intelligence:40**

**Wisdom:30**

**Luck:90**

**Charisma:60**

**Chakra control:20**

**Perks:**

**Third eye- gives access to a third eye which has increased capabilities.**

**Gamers body- you know the deal**

**Senju- player can gain mokuton, 2x xp to all jutsu and 2x VIT**

**Uchiha- player can gain sharingan and 1.5x xp to all jutsu**

**Hyuga-grants byakugan, 2x chakra control and tenseigan**

**Iburi- able to transform into mist**

**Kaguya- able to manipulate user's bones at will, 10x hp regen**

**Kurama clan- able to make illusions affect people physically, 3x genjutsu xp**

**Uzumaki – 25x vitality**

**Perk points: 1**

**Jutsu points: 5**

**Stat points: 20**

**Skills:**

**Byakugan: lvl 1:**

**5hp and mp per minute. Doubled when used in 3****rd**** eye too. When used in 2 basic eyes grants near 360 vision, can see through objects, see chakra systems and zoom of 100 metres. When used in third eye has zoom of 200 metres and if used in all 3 gives full 360 degrees vision seals: horse, tiger, boar****, hare, rat, dog, horse, dog, hare, rat, boar.**

**Tenseigan: lvl 1:**

**500 mp and hp per minute. Doubled when used in 3****rd**** eye also.**** Grants all byakugan ability's as well as attraction and repulsion of objects seals: horse, tiger, boar****, hare, rat, dog, horse, dog, hare, rat, boar.**

**Mist form: lvl 1:**

**50 mp and hp per minute. Can be maintained for 1 minute. only single limbs can be transformed at once**


End file.
